A Scouts Tale In Gensokyo
by TheUrge522
Summary: With the events that unfold the story of Touhou. The Scout and his friends investigate the source of the culprit that has leak into Mann Co. by rifts that appeared out of nowhere. (I will be back, it's just I need an editor or editors)


In the night at Sniper's house. The Sniper sitting in a chair relaxing and reading the encyclopedia near the active fire place seems happy and comfortable from all the hard work of headshotting mercenaries. That is until a Scout and a Pyro came carrying pillows on their hands approaching to him.

Scout: Sniper!

Sniper looks at them.

Scout: Can you read us a bedtime story. Please!

To Sniper's dismay he sighs.

Sniper: Oh alright then.

Sniper closes his encyclopedia, lays it down on a coffee table then head towards the bookshelf and searches what book would the Scout and the Pyro like. Eventually, he found a book that says "A Scouts Tale in Gensokyo."

Sniper: Now this is a good book.

Sniper went back and sits on his chair and begins reading to the two.

Sniper: (clears throat) It all started in Mann Co.

* * *

Everything is calm in the arid lands of 2fort. No battles, no screamings, no Hoovies, no Pyroshark. It was just a good old normal day.

In the Red Base in the intel room. Engineer builds his sentry as usual defending the intel from any upcoming predators that tries to steal from it. Then the Medic came out yelling.

Medic: (frantically excited) Engineer!

Engineer: What?

Medic: The sky it's...it's.

Engineer: Don't tell me it's just some alien muther hubben that sucks all us up again.

Medic: Uh no not that it's a vit different. Just come here it's very good that your eyes will pop out.

The Engineer follows the Medic outside.

Medic: Take a good look.

Engineer looks up seeing that the sky is covered with red cloud like appearance.

Engineer: What!? (to the Medic) The sky is red?

?: Engie!

Soldier comes out from the battlements.

Soldier: Where's the Blu team?

Engineer: I don't know shouldn't they come out a while ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main Blu Spawn every Blu team is trap in the spawn door.

Blu Soldier: (Angry and banging the door) Get us out of here Commie.

Blu Heavy: Niet! (Stuck between the door) I am stuck in this door forever!

Heavy laughs and proceeds to conga.

Blu Soldier: Engie!

Blu Engineer: Yea.

Blu Soldier: Did you exploit this again.

Blu Engineer: Nope!

Blu Soldier: Are you sure.

Blu Engineer: Yea!

Blu Soldier: With what?

Blu Engineer shows him the Short Circuit.

Blu Soldier: Isn't this patch?

Blu Engineer: Nope I found a way to do it again.

Blu Soldier yells earraplly.

* * *

Back to Red in their main spawn room. All 8 of them are having a conversation except the Scout.

Soldier: The sky is red? Is it Merasmus?

Engineer: Haven't you seen the sky red before?

Sniper: Me I haven't heard of that.

Demoman: Neither Am I?

Pyro: (muffling)

Spy: So you're saying this is problem right.

Medic: On a scale of 1 to 10 I vould say it's not that big of a deal, unless it is deadly.

Sniper: You mean this is Merasmus doing.

Spy: Oh for the love of-

Soldier: If it's Merasmus I'll kick his-

Medic: Soldier Language. The audience don't vant to hear vu're swears. Except some.

Soldier: Oh uh Sorry.

Medic: Let's get to the point. Merasmus wasn't the culprit, as ve seems frustrated on why this came upon vis place.

Sniper: So Merasmus didn't do it?

Medic: No he's not Sniper.

Sniper: Oh thank heaven I thought he got some sort of magic to it.

Heavy: So what happen?

Engineer: It appears to be some sort of red mist according to my radar of mine. The location of the source is unknown, but I can try tracking it to where it is going using the frequency beater. Although, I need someone to help me out with this investigation at least 3 of them. Just in case an enemy appears.

Demoman: (sobers)I rather stay and drink mi bottle of... (snores)

Spy: Sorry Engineer I got work to do.

Soldier: Me and Medic will stay out here in case Blu came to kick our… uh (searches for the appropriate word) butts.

Engineer: Pyro what about you?

Pyro: No

?: You guys are going out.

Appearing out of the door. A scout appears seemingly curious on what's going on? His hair looks all spike up probably because he's been sleeping on the job having nothing to do.

Engineer: Scout you're just in time for this operation.

Scout: And operation?

Medic: We're going outside to investigate this mist. Curious to find out.

Scout: Sure find with me.

Engineer: (whispers to Medic) See he's my favorite out of all the Scouts.

Medic: Well really?

Engineer: (To the group) Alright so we got the Scout who's next.

Sniper: I hate magic but if it is something rather unusual then I'm going.

Heavy: Heavy go too. If Heavy sees weird. Then Heavy go.

Engineer: Welp that makes at least 3 of them now you guys can on.

They all left except for the Scout, Engineer, Heavy, and Sniper.

Engineer: Alright so here is what we're going to do.

* * *

In the desert, The 4 are in the van driving across the Red covered desert. (Sniper was the Driver BTW)

Scout: Ok this seems kinda eerie.

Sniper: The mist even got to the desert huh? What is this bloke!

Heavy: Heavy don't like this either.

Engineer: Relax ya'll this mist ain't gonna harm you.

Sniper: Yea right if it's covered with tear gas, then we're all gonna die (slighty laugh). Are we close to it yet?

Engineer: Not yet the frequency meter beats very slowly, so it should be far away from us.

Scout: Isn't this mist going to be away sooner or later?

Engineer: I don't think so, or sort of. I still don't know what causes it to spread from here to there. It's rather unusual.

Scout: If this is a minor problem? Wouldn't this still affected Mann Co.

Engineer: Honestly I don't know if Mann Co. were to do such a thing if this appears. They might've ignore it and use it as more of a hazardous condition. Ask Pauling if she knows. (Meter beeps in a strangely manner) Huh that's strange?

Scout: What's up?

Engineer: The frequency meter is beaten strangely. Typically when it gets closer to the source the meter grows violently.

Sniper: So you're saying something is gonna happen right.

Engineer: Well maybe in particular, (hits it) but this meter-

Sniper: Should we stop the van?

Engineer: Well not yet have you seen something ahead. (continues hitting it)

Sniper: No nothing at all. All I see is…

Sniper eyes turn from looking in curiosity to frightening and stops the van violently.

Heavy: Sniper?

Engineer: Did you found it?

Sniper: (Disturbed) Yea I think I found something that is kinda off.

Scout: What let me see.

All 4 them jerk off the van to observe a giant crack in a hole.

Scout: Is that a portal?

Engineer: To my speculation, it's a rift.

The rift looks like it's been rip apart from matter and displays a fuzzy imagine of a forest.

Engineer: What muther hubben created this?

Sniper: I've never seen a rift before.

Scout: So is that it? That big thing.

Engineer: Well (checks the meter) I guess so.

Sniper: We need to tell the others about this. Because looking at it just gives me the creeps.

Engineer: I should, let me contact them.

Unknown noise appear to the Scout's ears.

Scout: Wait, I think I just heard something. (Heads to the rift)

Sniper: Scout what are you doing. Stay away from it!

Scout: But I just heard something in it did you hear it.

Sniper: What are you kidding me no I didn't hear it. It must've been your imagination.

Heavy: Heavy heard it too.

Sniper: What you too?

Heavy: It's like Heavy is hearing someone saying random words to us.

Scout: Yo Engie!

Engineer: Not right now Scout I'm busy calling on the phone. (To himself) Come on call dang the voice lines.

As the Scout gets closer to the rift a hand appears grabbing him.

Scout: Huh! Whoa!

Scout was then pulled in.

Sniper & Heavy: Scout!

Sniper: Hold on Scout I'm coming.

Sniper runs to the rift.

Heavy: Sniper!

Sniper enters it.

Heavy: Oh this is bad! Engineer!

Engineer: What?

Heavy: Tell everyone that the Scout, Sniper, and Heavy had already enter the rift.

Engineer: Wait they enter already!

Heavy: I saw someone grabbing the Scout and pull him in, and Sniper went to get him. I'm going in too. (battle cries)

Engineer: But Heavy-

Heavy enters the rift leaving the engineer left out.

Engineer: Aw shucks.

* * *

Inside an unknown place, the Scout having face planted tries getting himself up. Eventually, he got out, cleans some dirt off, and checks his surroundings.

Scout: Where am I?

The Scout was surrounded by the forest.

Scout: The forest huh. And the sky is still red I must've gone inside the rift. Now if I remember (Scout thinks of a hand pulling him) who pull me him? Whoever it is must've eagerly want me.

The Scout picks up his cellphone and calls Engineer's number. It didn't respond however.

Scout: (Sighs) Well it's no time to stand around I gotta get moving.

The Scout wanders aimlessly in the forest having no clue whatsoever.

Scout: Man how long am I going to be out of here. It must've been big.

Scout continues aimlessly in the forest until he realizes that he's being followed by someone. He turns around.

Scout: Who's there?

Turns around again, but no noise.

Scout: I know that you're hiding. Come on out and face me.

Nothing in particular, until he heard someone running. Scout wasn't sure on who they are and continues to go on ahead, until he heard a sound of a horn.

Scout: (thinking) That horn it's-

Out came behind appears a Soldier with Scarlet like appearance carrying a Direct Hit with a Concheror effect.

Soldier: Attack!

Soldier fires his rocket to the Scout. Scout dodges his attack and hides behind a tree.

Soldier: You can't hide from me my guts is faster.

The Soldier continues shooting, as the Scout continues to run away and hides at an another tree. Leaving the Soldier unnoticed.

Scout: Is that a Soldier? What is he doing here? Why is he attacking me? Why is his color Red?

Then the Scout heard a decloak.

Scout: What The?

Turning to the left appears a Spy whose color is the same as the Soldier. He fires his revolver and Scout dodges and hides at an another tree.

Spy: You know hiding won't save you. (Cloaks)

Scout: The Spy as well what's going on they look red.

?: There he is attack him Heavy.

Scout looks to his right and sees a Heavy with an ubercharge ready medic.

Heavy: Charge me!

The Medic activates his ubercharge, as the Heavy fires his bullet at the Scout and runs away from the duo leaving them unnoticed. The Scout loses his breath after running from them and hides behind the tree again.

Scout: Man I gotta get out of here before they will ever find me again?

Before the Scout could run after he regains his breath. He looks down to a couple of stickies ready to detonate. Scout immediately jumps to the branch before it could detonate leaving the Demoman out of the bush to a surprise.

Demoman: What?

Scout: Whew close call.

The Scout then jumps from tree to tree.

Demoman: (fist up) Come back here you stinkin bunny!

Scout: This actually feels much better than running.

The Scout continues to jump and jump and jump onto every trees then he bumps into nothing and falls down.

Scout: Ouch! What was that?

?: Gotcha Scout.

Engineer appears with a device besides that activates the barrier.

Scout: What?

The rest appears from behind all pointing their weapons to him.

Soldier: We got you outnumbered speedy.

Scout was about to pull his Scattergun out, but he felt like this isn't necessary to do. So he chooses something else.

Soldier: Any last word.

Scout: There is one thing I had in mind. How many of you are there?

Soldier: How many? Let's see here… one...two…three.

Then the Scout punches the Soldier's face launching him away. Everyone was shock.

Heavy: Soldier!

Heavy fires at the Scout, but completely misses it and ends up being hammered by his fists. Medic was about to pull his syringe gun, but has gotten himself grab on and thrown to a tree knocking him down. Demoman locks at the Scout, fires his pipes, and misses him. The Scout came in front of The demoman and headbutts him leaving him unconscious. The Spy unclock behind the Scout about to backstab him, but he turns and punches him hard in the stomach enough to throw him away. Now the only thing left is the Engineer carrying a shotgun shakefully.

Scout: Just you and me pal, or you rather run away instead.

Engineer frighten having nothing to do drops his weapon and runs away leaving the barrier.

Scout: Huh that was easy. Just need to deactivate this barrier thingy.

Just as the Scout turns it off. The Spy appears behind him once again. This time he's eagerly ready to backstab him, but just before he could backstab him, he felt something stinging in his back and fainted. The Scout turn around to an unconscious Spy who just got pierced by small rectangular like papers with an inscribed word.

Scout: Where did he come from?

Scout picks out the papers out of the Spy and examines it.

Scout: What's this? Is this a word?

?: You're lucky he didn't try to kill you.

Scout: (shocked) Who's there?

Scout looks around and around then looks up seeing a red and white female figure carrying a rod that looks like a gohei. Her outfit seems to look more traditional, since she comes from a specific religion that the Scout had no idea what she could've been from.

Scout: Who are you? Why are you floating in midair?

?: I should ask the same way as you are. (Descends)

Scout: Me I'm the Scout.

?: Your name is the Scout?

Scout: Well I do have a name it's just we go by our class name.

?: Well then spit it out. I don't care if you're name goes by Scout.

Scout: Garrison I go by Garrison.

?: Garrison?

Garrison: Everyone calls me that name, since it's easy and short to pronounce.

?: What's your real name?

Garrison: Uh I don't remember my real name. They say my name is long but-

?: I'm Reimu. Reimu Hakurei.

Garrison: Reimu (tries to pronounce) Hak-U-Ri.

Reimu: Whatever I'm currently busy right now, so if you excuse me. (Ascends)

Garrison: Hey wait!

(Reimu stops)

Garrison: Do you know anything about this mist?

Reimu: I am heading to it right now. If you want to know then come with me. I have no time to waste.

Garrison: Hey wait! I still don't know what this place is! (Rushes to her)

An unknown figure appears behind the scene carrying what seems to be a walkie-talkie.

?: This is the Anger. The Bloodteam scouts have been annihilated by an unknown Scout goes by name of Garrison, and is accompanied by the shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei. They're currently underway towards the lake heading to the mansion. If you see them, immediately subdue or destroy them as possible before they can reach to the mansion and the mistress herself. I strongly suggest using strong factory made grade weapons, experience troops and a Type-A barriers against the duo. They are strong and agile, so be very cautious about them. This includes a human witch that has been spotted in the Forest of Magic that devastated our other scout movements minutes ago using a weapon that fires lasers out of her possessions. The Anger Sniper out.


End file.
